Of War & Prophesy
by yooso
Summary: The world has been plunged into war as evil tries to overtake darkness and light. The fates of everyone rests in the hands of the children of the prophesies. But can Syaoran win a war deal with an obnoxious warrior and a princess that is too perfect? Bein
1. Prologue

Hi everybody it's been a long time since I've posted anything. This is my first Card Captors fan fic but for those of you who read Inuyasha fics as well you know I'm not so hot at finishing them. Don't worry though this story has been prewritten from start to finish so I won't leave everyone hanging. I'll eventually finish my other two but don't get your hopes up on them.

I do not now nor have I ever owned Card Captors but I do own this story line so please don't rip it off.

Of War & Prophesy

Prologue

In ancient history the forces of light and dark were locked in a continuous war for dominance. For centuries the conflict raged on broken by short lived periods of restless control by on side or the other, but rebellion soon renewed the turmoil. This continued until the people of light and darkness, weary from war, finally formed a truce.

The truce lasted for many years with those of darkness keeping to their cities and the light to their hidden villages in the forests. This arrangement worked for a long time but it was unstable for light and dark were not in harmony.

Each nation had a prophesy that foretold peace, but they did not match. The only point that was agreed upon was that a great evil would hurl the land back into war before peace would truly come.

The Dark Prophesy

Darkness cannot exist without light for it casts the shadow in which we flourish. We need light as much as night needs day. A time will come when the evil will become too strong for darkness to smother and night's children will seek the day for shelter and alliance. In this alliance the Prince of Night shall meet a warrior of light with a strength to match his own. Fighting side by side will forge a bond stronger than steel and together they will heal the rift between the nations.

Prophesy of Light

Light has always been considered pure and good while darkness appears tainted, but both are necessary for peace and balance, and neither is purely good or evil. One day a group of power hungry beings will spring from darkness' womb shattering the fragile peace. In the middle of this conflict love will blossom between the Lady of Light and the Shadow Wolf. Their love for one another will create true harmony between our nations and the combined strength will force the evil back and give the world true peace.

Both prophesies were met with utter confusion. Who ever heard of a simple friendship forging true peace? A love was more probable but their hadn't been a Lady of Light in centuries and no one had ever heard of a Shadow Wolf. The prophesies were soon reduced to jokes among the people and they thought the war they spoke of would never come. But come it did!

Just as foretold in the prophesy of light some creatures of darkness became power hungry. They sought not only to rule the light but their own kind as well. They were many and strong and soon able to rise up against the Dark King and Queen. And so the world was thrown into a new war and the rebels soon came to be known not as darkness but as evil.

The war continues still between those of night and their evil counter parts. The children of light remain in their hidden cities, for it is not their fight. They wait in silence and prepare for the day when they must join the fray for the prophesies are coming true, and they must be appeased.

AN: so how do you like it so far? This story was in my mind for weeks before I finally started writing it and then it took about a month to finish, then several months to get the drive to type it up. I'd like to give a special shout out to my beta reader Yum because without her encouragement and the fact that I had to finish the story before she went insane with curiosity then you people would not get to read this.

Please give me reviews I don't like to type much and comments help to motivate me.

Until next time have a nice life.


	2. The Dark Prince

**Ok, before I start this next chapter I would like to inform all my readers of a few things. First, although I love to get constructive criticism I do not respond well to flaming. I will not be held responsible for my actions if somebody baka insists on being an asshole. **

**Second this story will not be like every other war fic you've read. Sakura and Syaoran do not start out as enemies and it is not tragic lovers trying to overcome their warring families. Notice that romance is my sub category.**

**Third this story contains a plot twist and I challenge you all to figure out what it is. Although I'm afraid it may be painfully obvious to all you veteran readers out there.**

**And finally I do not now nor have I ever owned Card Captor Sakura. Although I do own this story and Syaoran is locked in my closet. (faint banging noise comes from closet) ; Enjoy chapter two!**

Of War & Prophesy

The Dark Prince

Li Syaoran was a warrior, highly advanced in both physical and magical combat. Because of his skill he was reveled as the strongest man in the dark army. He fought with an unheard of ferocity, more like a cornered animal than a man. He was the prince of their nation, the first in generations to be borne and raised in a time of war. In every battle he could be found on the front line, and every time he returned with hardly more than a scratch.

To look the Prince in the eyes was unnerving. Few ever did by choice and even those who did could not bear it for more than a few seconds. They were a hypnotizing amber, beautiful, but they showed little emotion and reminded everyone of a deadly wild animal that would pounce at any moment.

Many believed that their Prince held the ancient power of shape shifting, a gift rare even among the royal family. Some swore that on his solitary treks into the forest he hunted not as a man but a lone wolf. They said that on certain nights when the moon was bright and the stars were many, you could hear his howls echoing through the trees.

Syaoran stormed into the throne room where his mother was holding a council with their generals. One of them was at the end of some speech. "If we wish to win this war we must lessen their numbers. We need to attack now!"

"No!" The entire room turned towards Syaoran who bore their stares without flinching. "We cannot lessen their numbers as we are. The only way to win is to strengthen our own."

"Of course we can lessen their numbers."

"When was the last time you were on the front lines general?" Syaoran watched the man twitch. "In every battle I watch our men die. Out there when you kill an enemy, three more take his place. Our soldiers are losing hope; we won't last much longer like this."

The general was seething by this point. "We cannot win by simply defending. We must attack!"

"The truth is we cannot survive with just defending. Our walls are crumbling and we are growing weak. At this rate the evil ones will over power us in a few months. We are no longer fighting to win, we are fighting to survive. We must retreat and seek sanctuary and help from the people of light."

The general was so angry he wanted to start ripping his hair out. "Not that stupid prophesy again! Syaoran you are suggesting that we go crawling to the cowards in the forest for aid. I will not subject my soldiers to that shame; we will win this war on our own!"

"Then you condemn us all to death!"

The general was silenced by the cold ferocity in those amber eyes. Syaoran rarely yelled and his voice echoed of the stone the stone walls of the council room creating an ominous atmosphere. A cool voice broke through the thick atmosphere. "Is this truly what you think is best Syaoran?"

"Yes mother it is."

"Then we will prepare to leave at once."

"But your Majesty…"

"Silence! Syaoran has seen more of this war than anyone else. He knows what the front lines are really like, and I trust his judgment."

"The people will not be pleased."

"You would be surprised how willingly the people will follow my son. A man who joins his soldiers on the front is trusted more than one who leads from behind."

The note of finality in her voice clearly stated that the meeting was over. Prince Syaoran was not smug in his victory over the general. He simply bowed and left the room to prepare for the long trek to the ancient forest the people of light inhabited.

**Well that's it for now. Maybe I'll feel like typing again tomorrow although reviews always help to motivate me.**

**Syaoran: "LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CLOSET!"**

**Me: Eh he he. Gotta go. Ja ne!**


	3. The Hidden Village

**Wow thanks a lot to those of you who reviewed. I didn't get any bad ones and the only criticism I received was that my chapters are too short. Which by the way I'm sorry about. Well keep those reviews coming and I'll keep up with the chapters because writhing fan fics is the closest I will ever come to owning Card Captor Sakura. **

**Now enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

Of War & Prophesy

The Hidden Village

The people of darkness entered the huge forest, tired but wary. Syaoran dismounted his horse and led it down the faded path the large group of frightened civilians behind him. Women and children murmured in nervous tones their men trying to calm them down. Even the soldiers surrounding the group seemed frightened by the ominous creaking of the ancient trees.

The forest surrounding them was so still that Syaoran could feel his own heart beating and hear his pulse pounding in his ears. Shadows danced silently along the ground as the wind moved the thick canopy of leaves that the sun was filtering through. Everything seemed peaceful enough but the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. Something was going to happen, he could feel it.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed through the air and bit into the ground at his feet. Several more arrows followed earning gasps and screams from the civilians.

Several hooded figures stood in the trees bows pulled taut and arrows trained on the group. A strong voice shouted. "One step further and you will all be killed! Tell us why you have entered our sacred forest."

Syaoran looked at the speaker without a trace of fear. "We are the people of darkness and we come in peace."

The leader of the hooded ones leapt from the tree landing softly in front of Syaoran. The arrow remained trained on his heart. The Queen urged her horse to the head of the group. "I am Li Yelan, Queen of darkness. We seek aid and shelter."

The figure on the ground relaxed slightly. "How do we know you are not evil spies?"

"Our group is largely civilians, the bulk of our army remains at our fortress awaiting orders. No spies would come with mostly women and children."

"Very well." The archer relaxed his bow string. "I will take you to the city if you and your son agree to have your minds read."

"What makes you think I'm her son?"

"You have the same bearing and facial structure."

Yelan nodded. "You have sharp eyes young warrior, and we agree to your terms. "The figure removed his hood as she dismounted and revealed the angular face of a young man, a few years older than Syaoran, with dark hair and brown eyes.

He stared at Yelan for some time, a look of intent concentration on his face before he relaxed. "You are truthful. I thank you for your cooperation your majesty." He then turned his attention on Syaoran.

It was a disturbing experience. His mind was pried open as the stranger invaded it and began sifting through his thoughts and memories. The experience seemed to last for an eternity as his life flashed before his eyes before the man spoke.

"Very well, my men will lead you to the village."

Syaoran felt like he had been violated, which made him rather irritable. The man had paused on some memories that he felt were very unnecessary.

As the refugees were led by the strange archers their leader fell in beside Syaoran. "I'm sorry for the trouble, but we must always be careful. The evil ones constantly attempt to invade our forests and we must repel them for our cities are not fortified like yours."

"I understand. I just don't appreciate having my mind violated."

"It is a very unnerving experience, especially when someone has barriers like you, but we cannot afford to take chances."

"I feel that I am at a disadvantage. You know so much about me but I don't even know your name." They stopped at a cliff face.

"I am Kinomoto Touya, and I am proud to be the first to welcome you to Levita, City of Light!"

At his words the cliff split open revealing the strangest village Syaoran had ever seen. Every building, every monument was either part of or built around the surrounding forest. Everywhere was filled with laughter and song. It was the first time he had seen a city untouched by the ravages of war. It was truly magnificent.

"Rooms are being prepared for your people." Syaoran looked at Touya quizzically who tapped his head. "We communicate messages very quickly. We have been waiting for the day when your people would come here for protection so there is plenty of room and food. The King will see you and your mother when you are ready."

"We are ready now."

The throne room was large and beautiful. Colors danced around it as light streamed through the stained glass windows and open glass doors. Plants were everywhere and at the end of the hall was a large throne.

The throne was unlike the heavily decorated gold one Queen Yelan graced. It was made of beautiful dark wood with intricate carvings; the only jewel on it was a large emerald at the top.

The man seated on it was also unusual. His clothes were no more elegant than those of his people and his kind face did not have the stern quality one comes to expect in Kings.

"Welcome friends to Levita! I am Kinomoto Fujitaka." His voice was just as kind as his face.

Yelan inclined her head in respect. "We thank you for your assistance and hospitality in this time of war."

"Of course of course, but enough time for such dark subjects later. Now is a time to celebrate our alliance. A feast has been prepared for you and your people. Tonight you will join us in celebration!"

Yelan was shocked. "But your Majesty…"

"Please call me Fujitaka, such formalities are depressing."

"Fujitaka we do not have time for such trivial things as a feast!"

"Oh of course we do. It is to my information that a powerful disease is spreading through the enemy armies. They will not move again for sometime and by then your army will be safely hidden in our forest."

"How do you know this?"

"As my son doubtlessly demonstrated we can send messages to each other as fast as we think. My herbalists are the most skilled in the world. They do not restrain themselves to what makes people better."

Yelan and Syaoran left the throne room in shock at the revelation of Fujitaka's awesome power. The people of light had not become weak in their times of peace.

When Syaoran entered his room it was to find his second in command, and best friend Hiragizawa Eriol waiting for him.

"Lucky you getting a room in the palace." The blue haired man smiled.

"Don't you have a room here too?"

"Of course I do, but mine's not nearly as nice." He sat down on the bed. "So how did it go?"

"King Fujitaka is far more powerful than we expected Eriol. The people of light are not the weak cowards we believed them to be."

"Wisdom and cunning are often mistaken for cowardice."

--- Mean while in the throne room---

"Touya what is wrong?" Fujitaka could always tell when something troubled his children.

"Father I… saw something strange in the prince's mind."

"Strange?"

"He is a wolf father. At least partly."

"Really? So the Prince Syaoran shape shifts into a wolf. How intriguing."

Touya shifted nervously. "I fear for my sister father."

"Something tells me that is not necessary my son."

"But…"

"Touya, you possess the gift of sight. It was you who announced Sakura's destiny. You of all people should know that fate works in strange ways. Do not interfere with your sister's, for no matter what you do it will happen."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it!"

**Ah I'm finally done with chapter 3. That chapter was 8 pages so you better enjoy it cause typing it has been a bitch. Now that a few more key characters have shown up you are probably wondering where the hell Sakura is. Don't worry she's coming soon but don't expect the usual hate at first sight.**

**Well for those of you who like my story motivate me with reviews and I might just type up the next chapter tomorrow. That is if I get the feeling back in my fingers by then. Ja ne.**


	4. The Lady of Light

**Ok so I'm up to chapter four and so far I'm doing really well at updating in a timely manner especially for me. Thanks again for the reviews it's always nice to be appreciated and told I'm a good writer but keep them coming please.**

**I still don't own Card Captor Sakura but this story line is all mine. Anyway on with the story.**

Of War & Prophesy

The Lady of Light

A soft knock roused Syaoran from his doze. He stood up from the chair he had been lounging in. "Enter."

A small blonde head popped into the room. "I was told to inform you that the feast will begin in half an hour. Your escort will be here in fifteen minutes, your highness."

She left quickly so that he could get ready. Fifteen minutes later another knock on the door announced his escort. He opened the door to see a young woman with auburn hair and green eyes. His dark green and black outfit was a stark contrast to her flowing light pink dress. His sharp eyes took in every detail from the long flowing sleeves of her dress to the delicate silver circlet on her head.

"Good evening Prince Syaoran. I am Kinomoto Sakura and I will be your escort tonight."

The walked down the halls of the palace. "Tell me princess, why do we need to leave so early?"

"Please call me Sakura. It is a custom for the royals to arrive on horseback."

"Horseback?"

"We have feasts outside in the forest."

Several horses waited outside the palace. Yelan and Fujitaka were already mounted and Touya stood next to his dark brown horse. "Syaoran you will be on the black stallion." He then lifted his sister onto her own white horse so that she could gracefully sit side saddle.

They rode to the celebration ground, a large clearing, in a dignified silence. People stood at their tables heads bowed in respect as they approached the head table. They gracefully dismounted, Touya once again lifting Sakura down, and moved to their seats. Fujitaka looked at the watching people, raised his hands, and said in a loud clear voice. "On this beautiful spring evening we join to celebrate the safe arrival of our new friends. The day is coming when we will raise swords in battle, but tonight let us raise our glasses together in this wonderful feast!"

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly as he took his seat. The celebration had begun.

Syaoran learned much of the green eyed girl next to him. She told him about her skill in healing, dancing and music. She also talked about her education, which was very efficient for a girl.

All in all her conversation was very interesting, but he found her perfectly composed nature very boring. She gave the impression of a girl who never lied, never cursed and never did anything crazy or dangerous. A perfect princess but nothing else.

After the feast was over she excused herself from the table. Lamps were lit in the fading light and everyone seemed happy. Fujitaka stood once again and everyone became silent. "Some entertainment has been arranged for us. May I present the Princess Sakura, Lady of Light!"

Soft music began to play and Sakura stood in the center of the clearing. She began to sing with the most beautiful voice Syaoran had ever heard.

_The sun touches my skin_

_Wind blows through my hair_

_My soul sings from within_

_For the love that we share_

_For with you I feel whole_

_With you I feel safe_

_With you in my soul I'm not afraid_

_You give me the strength to face the darkness_

_Together we fight _

_Through darkness and danger_

_I am your guiding light_

_And you are my anchor_

_For with you I feel whole_

_With you I feel safe_

_With you in my soul I'm not afraid_

_You give me the strength to face the darkness_

_With you I am whole_

_With you I am safe_

_With you in my soul I'm not afraid_

_You give me the strength to face the darkness_

_You give me the strength to face the darkness_

Then she danced with slow grace, her dress floating around her as light as air.

When she finished the applause was filled with adoration. After her a group of people performed a livelier dance that brought everyone to their feet. The lamps glowed brightly and stars were coming out when Fujitaka stood once again.

"Before we retire one of our warriors has agreed to do a demonstration. He is the greatest of our fighters and I am sure his performance will hearten you all."

A young boy with a double edged sword walked into the center of the clearing. A man set a wooden stool with an apple on it. The band began to play a slow steady rhythm. The boy pulled his blade and began moving it in slow patterns. Gradually the music sped up and with it went the sword. This continued until it was a blur of shining steal cutting beautiful patterns in the air. Suddenly the boy spun round and sent the sword slicing down the apple twice, then he sheathed it with a flourish and the music ended. The apple was sliced into quarters and not a single scar from the swift strikes was on the stool.

The boy bowed and left to tumultuous applause.

Sakura sat in her room with her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo. The girl showered her with praise. "Oh Sakura you were fantastic and the dress I made for you was perfect. The way it caught the light and accented your movements, you were gorgeous!"

Sakura laughed "Tomoyo everything you make is beautiful."

The girl's amethyst eyes sparkled. "You really think so?"

"Of course. Now tell me, how did our little warrior do?"

"Sakura, he was flawless as usual."

Sakura smiled at the statement of praise from her dark haired friend.

"So tell me about Prince Syaoran! Is he as handsome up close as he is from a distance?"

"No. He's even more handsome! Even though he was wearing formal cloths you could tell he was muscular. And his hair! It's this chocolate brown color and it looks good even though it's messy. He's tan and his hair has some highlights so he must spend a good amount of time outside."

"Well of course he does Sakura; he is a warrior after all."

Sakura chose not to respond to Tomoyo's comment. "The best part about him is his eyes. They are this deep amber color and so intense you feel like you're in a spotlight every time he looks at you. The only problem is that he is so serious all the time. Not once did he laugh or smile.

"So you think his name meaning wolf is just a coincidence?"

"It must be. I could never be with a man like that."

--Syaoran's Room—

"The girl sounds next to perfect."

"And that's the problem Eriol. She's so perfect that it's boring. I can't be stuck with someone that restrained!"

"But you do like her looks."

"What does it matter if her hair flows like water and her dress clung to all the right places? It doesn't matter that her eyes are the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen!"

"Green is your favorite color."

"Who cares? Her personality will drive me insane. Those prophesy are crazy."

"Why don't you just forget about the prophesy of light? Maybe you aren't the wolf she's supposed to fall in love with. For now just concentrate on the warrior."

"He was very good wasn't he. But he looked so young."

"Maybe he's a prodigy."

**Well that's it for chapter four. Another eight pager and my fingers are starting to hurt. I really don't like typing. **

**For those of you who actually read the song and were driven mad trying to figure out if you knew it. You don't, I wrote that song specifically for this story. It's supposed to be a love balled from when the light and dark were still fighting. **

**In the next chapter you will all meet the warrior. A young fighter with a nasty temper and an even worse mouth. He is very colorful and although obnoxious, many of you may even want to kill him like my beta reader Yum, he is very important to this story and the last of my main characters.**

**I would really like to get five reviews before I write the next chapter. That definitely isn't an outrageous request. So please review. Ja ne.**


	5. The Warrior

**I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while but I've been on a lazy streak. I haven't even been on my computer in a couple of days. Yesterday I spent the entire day reading. **

**I do not now nor will I ever own Card Captor Sakura. Now that that is over on with my story.**

Of War & Prophesy

The Warrior

Syaoran walked onto the training ground. Groups of men where everywhere sparring, running drills, conditioning and talking. In the middle of the crowd he spotted the boy practicing hand to hand combat with a man twice his size.

The boy took full advantage of the man's size ducking and dodjing every swing. The large man was puffing like a bellows but his small aponent looked as if he had not been doing anything more strenuous than walking in the park. Suddenly the boy gave him a swift kick in the gut and he doubled over in pain. Then the boy dropped down and swept his leg around and knocked the winded man off his feet.

Syaoran clapped along with the rest of the watching men. "A very good job, but lets see how you do against someone with a different style." He stepped into the makeshift ring and both fighters adopted a fighting stance.

They didn't move, just stared at each other trying to size up their apponent. Syaoran felt a light touch on his mind and quickly pushed it away then with a yell he rushed at the boy who barely had time to dodge.

Syaoran was in a completely different league from the other men he had fought. His style was solid and he was not sluggish or muscle bound. He was finely toned so that he had all the strength he needed without compremising speed. He couldn't just dodge the attacks but he had to block as well. It was all he could do to defend.

Syaoran was having problems himself. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a good hit, the kid either dodged or blocked. It dragged on for what seemed like hours and both were panting and sweating when the boy suddenly threw a hard right and Syaoran caught his fist then neatly knocked his legs out from under him.

The boy lay spralled on the floor panting for breath. Syaoran held out a hand to help him up. "That was a good fight, few have ever lasted so long against me. What is your name?"

The boy's green eyes flashed with appreciation at the complement. "I'm Senka. It's been a long time since anyone was able to beat me."

"Not surprising, you fight well for someone your size."

The boy's eyes darkened in anger and indignation. "My size has nothing to do with it ya damn jerk!" Then he walked over to the targets and began practicing archery.

---

"So how was training?"

Syaoran collapsed onto his bed and looked wryly at Eriol. "I found out who that warrior is."

"And…"

"His name is Senka, he has undeniable talent and skill and a mouth like a sailor. He also seems insecure about his size."

"So good or bad?"

"Hard to say. All he talked about was fighting, it's like he's missing half his personality. And the language, I'm all for cussing but not all the time."

Eriol sighed and sat down. "Just give it time. It's not like you've never cussed."

"Of course I cuss, but not like him. He called me a damn jerk then proceeded to use every other profanity through out the day. It was the larger chunk of his vocabulary. So, how was your day?"

Eriol smiled. "Can I really talk about myself in your presence your highness?"

Syaoran smirked at the sarcasm in his friends voice. "Well I think this time we can make an exception."

"You are too kind." Eriol's blue eyes were sparkling with mirth. "Well I spent the day with a woman named Tomoyo. We sat together at the feast and we really hit it off. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met, long black hair and violet eyes and she's so elegant. I think she really likes me!"

Syaoran spent the evening listening to his friend gush about his new girl friend.

**Well that's it. I know it was a short chapter but I didn't really need all that much to introduce Senka. He's a rather simple character but he is important. My story would be nothing with out the feisty little warrior.**

**Anyway now that all the main characters have all been introduced I challenge all of you readers to figure out what my plot twist is going to be. Since this chapter was so short I promise to type up the next one tomorrow no matter how lazy I feel. Till next time. Ja ne.**


	6. Rain

**Well I promised another chapter today and I keep my promises so here is the next chapter and it is longer than yesterdays.**

**I do not now nor have I ever owned Card Captor Sakura. **

Of War & Prophesy

Rain

Syaoran had fallen into a pattern, every other day he sparred with Senka. The boy was definitely a prodigy, his voice hadn't even changed yet and he was all ready as skilled as the eighteen year old Syaoran. Senka was the best sparring partner he had ever had, but he was obnoxious. The boy continued to cuss like crazy as if trying to prove something, and in every matter, other than fighting, he was completely reckless and more than a little dense. He hardly talked about anything else.

Sakura on the other hand was the complete opposite. She was as delicate as the blossom she was named after, and the kindest girl he had ever met. He once saw her in the kitchen helping the maids with clean up, even doing something as mundane as dishes she was still proud and graceful, every bit the princess. The days he wasn't training he spent with her for he found it relaxing.

She took him horseback riding, showed him the plants and animals native to the forest and taught him about her people. She was one of the most interesting and beautiful girls he had ever met. The only problem was that her perfectly composed nature gave him the creeps. She was nice but he couldn't stand to be around her for more than a few hours at a time. Plus her brother never seemed to be far away and he was always glaring.

"I can't take this much longer!" He was pacing his room as Eriol watched Tomoyo and Sakura through the window. "Being here is driving me nuts!"

"Tomoyo is so beautiful."

Syaoran threw a book at him. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Ow! Of course, I caught every bit of your whining!"

Another book was launched across the room.

"Ouch!"

"I'm not whining! You're just upset because I interrupted your admirations of Tomoyo. Why don't you just nail her and get it over with?"

Eriol stood up rage burning in his blue eyes and glasses flashing angrily. "Don't you ever belittle my relationship with Tomoyo like that again!" He left the room without another word leaving Syaoran alone to brood.

He stalked over to the window and looked and looked up at the cloudy grey sky which reflected his mood. "Is it too much to ask that everything just fit together like it's supposed to?"

---

That night it began to rain making Syaoran feel even worse. He had fought many battles in the rain and they had all been miserable. Storms always brought back bad memories. Little did he know that the people of light saw it very differently.

The next morning he was jolted awake by the loud crash of thunder, but as he sat there listening to the sound of falling rain he heard voices. He looked out the window and was surprised to see the people of light laughing as they danced in the rain.

He threw on his clothes and went outside being careful to remain under the cover of the buildings so that he wouldn't get wet. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen; women, children and husbands all dancing in the rain running, laughing, shouting, singing and leaping in the water. A group of people pulled out drums and began to beat them in a wild rhythm, more and more drums appeared and took up the beat water jumping off the tight skins as people hit them with mallets and hands.

Syaoran was surprised to see Fujitaka dancing with everyone and Touya joining the drummers with wild enthusiasm. The biggest shock of all was when he saw Eriol dancing with Tomoyo, in fact many of his people had joined the frenzy.

Sakura ran up to him green eyes sparkling with excitement. She was soaked and her blue dress clung to her skin. "Join us Syaoran!"

"Join you in what? I don't understand what's going on."

"We're celebrating the rain!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him out into the open.

"Why?"

"Because the rain brings life and change!" With that she began to dance. For a while he just stood and stared at her. She was no longer wearing the mask of a perfect princess, for the first time she was free. Then he was dragged into the dance when her small hands grabbed his. She was surprisingly strong and wouldn't let him go so he grudgingly picked up the beat and began to dance.

In that moment something wonderful happened. As he looked into her smiling eyes he didn't feel so self conscious anymore. He connected with her on a level that most strove for years to achieve. It was suddenly easy to follow her movements and the dance became wilder. He listened to her musical laughter and smiled then for the first time in years he laughed. For that one glorious moment he was no longer Prince Syaoran, greatest fighter in the dark army, destined to bring peace to the troubled world. He was just Syaoran, an eighteen year old boy dancing in the rain with a beautiful sixteen year old girl.

The dance grew wilder and people started to howl to the skies after each thunder crash. Then they all started to call Sakura's name and she stepped away from him. He could sense the powerful magic flowing around her as she began to dance. At her movements the water on the ground rose into the air and began to flow in beautiful patterns. The drums pounded faster and faster and she followed the tempo flawlessly manipulating the water with ease. Finally when it seemed the drums could get no faster she formed a ball of light then threw the water into the air and made it burst into hundreds of droplets. The light danced through them so that they sparkled like diamonds. The drums stopped as the sparkling water fell toward the cheering crowd. It strongly reminded Syaoran of Senka's sword dance.

---

The rain continued through most of the day and with it the celebration. People hardly ate or rested as the storm went on, the wild energy sustaining them. Things didn't calm down until the storm turned into a calm steady rain. Many people sat on the ground to eat and rest, the few dancers that remained had switched to a slow graceful dance.

Syaoran collapsed next to Eriol and Tomoyo and took some of the food that was being passed around. Like everyone else he was sopping wet and spattered with mud so it didn't bother him in the least to sit on the wet ground. He watched Sakura as she continued to dance. Eriol stared at him, a look of shock plastered on his face.

"What's wrong with you Eriol?"

"You're smiling."

"So?"

"You never smile."

"Yes I do."

"Fine, but it is never a happy one. Usual when you smile people immediately start to run."

Syaoran's face became more serious. "There has been very little in my life to smile about."

Eriol nodded in understanding. "I'm surprised you even joined the dance. It doesn't seem like you."

"I was dragged in by Sakura, but once you start it's difficult not to get carried away by their energy. Although I don't understand why they dance in the first place."

"I was wondering the same thing. Tomoyo can you please explain this to us?"

"In our culture nature is sacred; plants, animals, and people are all living things that deserve high praise. Water not only represents the endless cycle of life but also sustains it. We worship the rain because it is a symbol of life and change."

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. Her arms were stretched to the sky and she was spinning. Her head was tilted upwards and a smile graced her lips as her green orbs toward the heavens, water falling softly around her.

He smiled as Tomoyo's words came to mind. She had changed, the rain had given her the passion and liveliness he had been unable to see before. Sakura was no longer a doll like figure, she had become a real person.

He was so busy noticing the changes in Sakura that he failed to notice the changes in himself. Sakura on the other hand did notice. The smiling, the laughter even the casual way he carried himself. All were signs that the wounds in his heart, from years at war, were finally beginning to heal.

The rain had given them both a wonderful gift. The chance to see behind the masks that the other had so carefully constructed in order to protect their fragile hearts. Yes the rain was truly a wonderful thing.

**And that's all folks. I rather like this chapter because the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran begins to grow and change. As I was typing this up I realized that I did not spell check yesterday and I apologize for exposing you all to my horrible spelling abilities. **

**So far only one person has made a guess at my plot twist and I am sorry to say that Meako XIII was incorrect. Senka is part of the Dark Prophesy and there for must survive. Good guess though and I'm glad that you like my story enough to question what is going to happen. In my opinion that is the highest complement a writer can receive. The knowledge that your story has sparked the imagination of someone else. Keep the guesses coming, I can't wait to find out if I hid it as well as I think I did.**

**Next chapter coming at you soon and this one is where the story really gets started. It's called War Plans, so all you action fans can get ready** **for a little more fighting. Until next time ja ne!**


	7. War Plans

**Hi everybody. I bet you all are about ready to kill me for the long wait but I have an excuse so please don't kill the writer. You see I moved to North Carolina from Georgia and my best friend and her mother came up for a visit. So naturally I had to spend all the time I could with my best friend which meant very little alone time on the computer. You understand right?**

**I do not now nor have I ever owned Card Captor Sakura. Now on with the story!**

Of War & Prophesy

War Plans

The throne room was grim; Yelan and Syaoran had been summoned for a war council. Inside they found Fujitaka, Touya and Senka talking in hushed voices. Yelan cleared her throat. "May I ask what's going on?"

"We here simply discussing some battle tactics. We haven't had a war in a long time. It's rather exciting actually."

Syaoran glared at the kind yet foolish King. "War is not exciting. It is horrible and bloody."

Fujitaka smiled "Of course it is but we as leaders cannot let the people know we think that. Besides this is something I've never done before and that is thrilling".

Yelan cleared her throat again. "My people have been thinking about that. Perhaps you should leave the war plans to my generals. After all they have been doing this a long time".

Senka snorted in laughter "A fine job they've been doing lately".

"Senka!" Touya snapped.

"What? I've talked to all the soldiers in their army, and from what they say Syaoran is the only decent General."

Touya knew that what the boy said was true as did Fujitaka but both silenced him with a glare. Fujitaka smiled weakly. "I apologize for my nephew. He may be outspoken and rude but when it comes to fighting he is a genius."

"You mean he's a kaijuu."

Senka glared at Touya. "I thought you called Sakura kaijuu."

"I do, but in her case it's a joke."

Senka looked like he was going to sock Touya in the nose, but he kept himself to a glare.

Fujitaka cleared his throat. "We believe that the reason this war has been going on for so long is because your strategies are the same as your opponent's. Our strategies however are not only different but have not been seen for hundreds of years."

Syaoran turned to his mother. "They do have a point mother. Perhaps some new strategies are just what we need to win this war."

Fujitaka smiled. "Splended, Touya will you please begin?"

"Thank you father. Now for centuries our enemies have tried to penetrate our cities. Now what you don't know is that warriors and magical barriers are not our only defense. There are multiple paths in this forest, and not one of them leads to the city. They all lead to one of your old fortresses on the other side of the forest. Your people have always been obsessed with those paths. Now, ever since you arrived we have been sending people to walk along those trails every day, all of them now show signs of recent use. Now if all goes well the army that is marching toward us will split their forces to follow multiple paths."

Syaoran nodded in understanding. "So you are planning on a divide and conquer."

Senka nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly; our warriors will use the forest as cover and pick them off as they go. That way we can cut down their numbers and demoralize them."

Syaoran was surprised by the boys understanding of war. Senka did get annoying but there was no denying his brilliance. "So you don't plan to defeat them in the forest?"

Senka's green eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. "No. This is where things get really good. Some of your fighters will be moved to the old fortress, a kind of token army. The evil forces will naturally attack the fortress. Now what they won't realize is that the remainder of our combined armies will be massed in the east hills."

Syaoran was very impressed. This was what his people had been missing, creativity. "So we have the element of surprise and an attack from two sides. That could actually work."

---

Later that day Senka was going over ideas for ambushes with Syaoran in the courtyard. The boy was an expert when it came to guerilla warfare. He turned the forest into a powerful weapon by using trees and underbrush to hide soldiers and attack from multiple sides at once. He also knew how to use fear as a weapon.

"Where do you come up with all this stuff?"

Senka smiled in a cocky way. "Our people keep very detailed records. Many of these tactics were used in battles a long time ago. The only things I've actually made up are a few tricks, traps and the use of underbrush as cover."

"Why did you have to make up the underbrush thing?"

"Our people use the trees for cover all the time. We are so used to trees that we can travel through them as fast as on the ground. Your people however, are more comfortable on the ground. We had to come up with something so that we could use your army as well."

"You are much smarter than you first seemed." Syaoran didn't mean it as an insult but of course the young hot head took it that way.

Suddenly the bright resourceful boy was gone and the little brat came back full force. "Do you think I'm a fucking idiot? Why you damn rat bastard, I oughta…"

Of course poor Syaoran was forced to listen to this tirade for an hour before the boy calmed down. In that time he was threatened, heard insults about himself and his family, and was exposed to several very creative curses. By the time Senka was finished both were in such horrible moods that their conversation was ended.

**And another chapter goes under my belt. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a long chapter for your wait but this story was pre written so what you get is what I wrote a few months ago. Of course I could have made this chapter longer but it would have just been a continuous stream of cuss words from Senka. And although all of those words are unfortunately a prominent part of my vocabulary I lack the creativity Senka is supposed to have in that area. Although I do enjoy rat bastard. My sister uses it a lot and it is very funny.**

**Anyways keep at the plot twist. So far I only know of one person who has guessed correctly and I want to know if it is just a fluke. Till next time, which will probably be tomorrow, ja ne.**


	8. Grunt Work

**Ok so I took a long time to review again. I'm sorry but this time I was visiting family in Georgia and I couldn't take my beloved lap top. All though I shouldn't be apologizing to you guys because I didn't get any new reviews on my last chapter not even angry ones about how short it is. You guys are lucky to be getting a chapter because I hate typing and I have a lot to do before I move into my new dorm room so I should be out shopping for supplies.**

**Any way, enough griping and let's get on with this. I do not now nor have I ever owned Card Captor Sakura. Now on with the story!**

Of War & Prophesy

Grunt Work

Syaoran was getting annoyed. His soldiers had begun to get lazy and now that war was coming again they were sluggish. The pit they were digging war forming slowly and many groans came from it. His men were more fitted to swords than shovels and it was hot and sticky on the ground.

Senka had his men up in the trees doing something with rigging and pulleys that Syaoran didn't understand. The people of light were industrious, happy workers and the sound of laughter and song echoed through the trees.

Suddenly he heard a loud yell and Senka came swinging out of the foliage on a vine rope and smashed right into him. He stood up shakily and helped Syaoran to his feet. The boy was laughing hysterically, "Sorry about that Syaoran. Hey everybody, it works!" Cheers broke out from the trees.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Senka smiled at the very disgruntled prince. "We are making rigging for the trees so that it's easy to travel from tree to tree." He straitened his hat and started to leave.

Syaoran had never paid much attention to it but the boy always wore the same hat. "Do you ever take that hat off?"

Senka turned and grinned cheekily. "Only when I sleep." With that he jumped into the trees.

"These people are like squirrels!" He was forced to duck as a whole group of them came swinging across the path and into the trees on the other side. "Damn it, don't we even get a warning! Come on Senka we're working down here!"

"Sorry!" Senka didn't even come down from his tree to apologize. "We're gonna start making stakes for you to put in the bottom of that pit."

Syaoran knew that to show his exasperation would be pointless. He was lucky Senka had shown enough consideration to make stakes. He let out a sigh and wondered if Eriol's group was doing any better.

---

Eriol's group was in fact doing much better. He was working side by side with a wizened old light general. The man kept everything running like clockwork, his people worked in the trees while Eriol conducted his men on the ground. Breaks were called at regular intervals and they were all able to laugh and joke so that the work was much more pleasant.

Since the groups took breaks together the positive attitude of the light workers rubbed off on Eriol's men, making them much easier to lead. The normally strict dark army joked with each other and sang songs they had learned from the people of light as if they were children trying to dig to the other side of the world.

Tomoyo and a small group of women came with a lunch for them and things were very pleasant. He sat down next to the raven haired beauty and enjoyed a cool drink. "Tell me Miss Tomoyo, where might the princess Sakura be?"

"She's most likely out in the forest with some of the other healers collecting herbs. After all when there is war there are wounds. You warriors are not the only ones who need to prepare."

"How does she feel about Syaoran?"

She leaned in so as not to be over heard. "It's hard to say. She doesn't like how serious he is, but during the rains he loosened up so much that she started to change her mind. The problem is that now he's back to his old ways and she is confused."

"What do you think?" Eriol knew that Syaoran would never ask these questions himself and would probably kill him for meddling if he found out. But Eriol knew what was best for his friend even if Syaoran was too stubborn to see it. Somebody had to take care of the dirty work and he was pleased that Tomoyo was agreeing to be his partner in crime.

"I think that she loves him, in a way. She wants to be the one who melts away the ice that has formed around his heart after so long at war. The problem is that I can't figure out for the life of me if she loves him like a friend or a lover. After all she does stuff like this all the time because she's such a caring person."

Eriol looked grim. "She sounds just as confusing as Syaoran. He likes her, of that much I'm sure, the problem is that she is so perfect that it drives him mad."

Tomoyo looked confused. "But don't most men look for perfection in a woman?"

"Perhaps but Syaoran isn't most men. He wants her to loosen up, she is too predictable. A man who has spent his entire life in war needs some excitement."

Tomoyo smiled gently. "So Sakura is too predictable?"

"Exactly!" He took another drink and stretched out along the ground. "And then there's that Senka kid. In the prophesy it says that he and Syaoran are supposed to become friends. But he is so reckless, loud and course that Syaoran wants to throttle him. Poor Syaoran, destiny has him caught between a rock and a hard place."

Tomoyo giggled as she lay down next to him. "It's too bad that Sakura and Senka can't be melded together. I think that if you mixed their personalities the outcome would be perfect for Syaoran."

Eriol laughed at the thought of mixing two people together. "If only we could. Odds are that the war will sober Senka up and Sakura will loosen up in her attempt to make Syaoran a warmer person."

"We can only hope that it will work out that well. It's too bad they can't be like us."

"That would only happen in a perfect world." He leaned over and gave her a light kiss then he returned to work.

**I know I know short again. I'm sorry but I just don't like to draw things out too much. When I read the stories with ridiculously long chapters were not much happens I get bored so at least mine are short sweet and interesting right. Keep in mind that I wrote the bulk of this story in history class. **

**I promise to update soon if you guys give me reviews I need some feed back here. Till next time, ja ne.**

**Yooso**


	9. It Begins

**No long wait this time. I'm determined to get this story up before move in day. From here on in things are going to be a bit more exciting. I'm not promising longer chapters because I'm a reasonably pithy writer, meaning I get to the point quickly, but I am promising more action.**

**I do not now nor have I ever owned Card Captor Sakura but I do own this story line.**

Of War & Prophesy

It Begins

War was coming to the forest! At least a quarter of the dark army was being moved to the old fortress. They went down the paths with the utmost care so as not to trigger the multiple traps.

The village was quieter than usual as families said their goodbyes. The evil armies were on the edge of the forest and the men would soon be leaving. Eriol spent this time with Tomoyo and Syaoran knew that his friend was asking her to marry him when the war was over.

He watched as Sakura said farewell to Touya. The siblings were much more emotional than he was with his mother. War was so common for him that his goodbyes were as if his life were not on the line.

He overheard Touya's words to his little sister. "Don't worry Sakura, with me and Syaoran out there nothing bad is going to happen."

"I know Touya, but that doesn't keep me from being scared."

"Everyone gets scared before a battle, it's normal. You just have to remember what we're fighting for and you'll feel better."

"Just be careful out there ok. I expect to see you after this is over."

"And I expect the same. No running off when you don't have to ok kaijuu?"

"Sakura No Kaijuu!"

---

Syaoran crouched in the underbrush waiting. It was the worst part about a war, the waiting. That was when the fear came. In a straight out battle the wait was short and one did not have time to think much about fear. But now that he was involved in an ambush he had to deal with the waiting.

It was amazing, even after all the battles, the idea of rushing into war terrified him. To his men he always seemed fearless and invincible. He had learned at a young age to hide his real feelings in order to keep himself safe. No one ever even considered that he might be afraid.

Senka dropped down from a tree and crouched next to him. The boy was trembling slightly. "I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. What if I can't do this?"

Syaoran couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Everybody feels that way before a battle."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

"But you seem so calm."

"As a leader it is my job to reassure my men. If I ever let my fear show they would doubt."

"So you just pretend to be brave?"

"No. Being brave is doing what you have to even though you're scared. Being brave when you aren't afraid is easy."

"So, I should just pretend that I'm not afraid?"

"Only if you feel your men need you to."

"Thank you Syaoran." He straightened his hat and prepared to jump into the trees.

"Hey Senka, why do you always wear that hat?"

Senka looked at him briefly "My dad gave it to me when I was little." Then he climbed back into the foliage before Syaoran could question him further.

---

The evil forces were marching into the silent forest. They had tried to attack the city of light before but had always been repelled by archers. But the small groups of archers would not work this time because the army was out in full force and it was huge.

They came to a place were the path split and just as always arrows whizzed down from the trees. A young man jumped down from the trees and aimed at the evil general. "Why do you bring so many into our forest?"

The evil General smirked ominously. "Why for war of course."

"You will go no further."

The General grinned. "And what, pray tell, are you going to do? You and your archers don't stand a chance against our numbers."

The boy's eyes widened in fear. "Retreat!" The group of archers scattered, running down the multiple paths.

The General laughed a sinister kind of cackle. "Split the troops and follow them, those little fools will lead us right to their sacred city. Our swords will taste blood this day!"

The plan had worked, and the giant army was split up. Now all that was left were the ambushes.

---

Senka watched the evil army march down the path. His sharp eyes took in everything. He swung down from his branch and lighted next to Syaoran.

"How many are there Senka?"

"At least a thousand; it must be a very large army if there are so many after they split up on all those paths."

"You have no idea."

"Well, why don't we thin their ranks for them?"

Syaoran grinned. "Right, but remember to stick to the plan. We can't have a lot of out right fighting."

"Got it." Senka went back into the trees to command his men.

The evil forces were marching down the path as if they owned the forest, when they got their first surprise. Arrows rained down from the trees but when they looked up no one was there. Because they were trying to find the attacking archers they did not notice Syaoran's group darting out of the underbrush until it was too late.

The attack was swift and devastating. Syaoran and his men charged through the evil forces slicing at enemies as they ran for the cover on the other side of the path. As the evil ones turned to pursue them Senka and his men swung down on ropes.

They swung across the path knocking over as many soldiers as they could before their momentum carried them into the trees on the other side. The confusion that they caused was enough to allow Syaoran and his men to slip back into hiding.

The forest returned to silence. The soldiers that were left looked around in terror but nothing happened. They continued to walk, no longer marching confidently, but looked around for signs of another attack.

Wariness of attack was a mistake; they began to blunder into cleverly laid traps. The ditches Syaoran's men had worked so hard to dig became death pits as men walked on the clever covering, thinking it was solid ground, only to meet their deaths on the sharp spears below.

Men didn't notice trip wires that sent gleaming blades swinging down from the trees causing devastation. By the time the sun had set only a little over half the soldiers remained.

None of them noticed the shapes that darted in and out of the shadows around their camp. If they had known what was in store for them they never would have stopped for the night.

**Ah cliff hangers. The bane of every reader's existence and the sweetest satisfaction of every writer. Did I mention I can be a sadist? Oh well you all know that now.**

**So if you want to know what happens next I suggest that you click on that little button below and send me a review. I've been nice so far but I don't have any problems giving my fingers a rest and not updating for a week or two. Mwahahahahahawhaha! Cough cough. Seriously though review. Ja ne.**


	10. Fear

**Well I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped but I felt I owed it to the people who did review to be nice and update.**

**I do not now nor have I ever owned Card Captor Sakura.**

Of War & Prophesy

Fear

Senka held a whispered conference with Syaoran. "I was thinking that the men could make animal sounds, like wolves howling."

Syaoran shook his head. "No. Some twigs breaking and leaves rustling are about all they can do. People imitating animals sound very fake."

"But they'll just think it's another ambush. We need more."

"All right. I'll take care of the wolf noises; you get the men to stir up some noise."

"What makes you so special that you can do wolf noises?"

Syaoran glared at the boy then his outline seemed to blur until he was no longer a man but a large wolf.

Senka's eyes widened in shock. "Oh. Never mind." He ran off to give the men instructions.

When he came back Syaoran was human again. "I told the men to start making the noises after they here the wolf howl."

Syaoran nodded. "That's all good but we need more to really scare them."

"Don't worry; I've got that part under control."

"Senka what are you planning?"

The kid winked. "You'll find out."

---

Fires burned in the clearing as the soldiers began to relax. It was a little bit before midnight and everyone was getting ready to sleep when blood chilling howl pierced the still night.

Bushes rustled and a few twigs cracked. It was the perfect end to the worst day imaginable. First was the ambush, then the awful traps, now wolves. All of them were nervous but at least it was only wild animals.

Syaoran lifted his muzzle to the moon and howled again. This time several wolves answered his cry. Senka lifted his head and let out a loud high pitched shriek that pierced the night air and echoed off the trees. The sound made Syaoran pin his ears back and growl in agitation.

The soldiers in the clearing jumped as the piercing screech hung on the breeze. "What was that?" A younger man asked, his body trembling.

One of the more sensible soldiers answered. "Probably just someone being attacked by a wolf."

Another soldier shook his head. "I don't know about that. I've heard stories about these woods being haunted by the vengeful spirits of the old wars."

"Nonsense there is no such thing as ghosts!"

"But wolves don't often attack people."

Suddenly the trees began to sway and groan. The same soldier who had spoken about ghosts whimpered. "The trees are talking to each other. The people of light give them voices and they don't want us hear."

"Oh shut up you superstitious git! Anyone can see it's just the wind."

A young man piped up, his eyes filled with fear. "But there is no wind."

---

In truth the trees were Senka's doing. Syaoran watched in wonder as the boy placed his hand on a large oak and began to whisper something in a language Syaoran had never heard before. The trees began to groan and sway as if talking to each other. Senka stopped chanting and stepped back to admire his work.

"How long will they keep doing that?"

"They'll keep it up until I ask them to stop. Trees are very friendly and helpful plants as long as you show them the proper respect."

Syaoran nodded even though he didn't really understand. The idea that the people of light really could give the trees voices like the old stories said gave him chills. "So what else do you have in mind?"

Senka gave an evil little grin. "I was thinking about those ghosts that soldier was talking about. Could you please give me a little atmosphere to work with?"

Syaoran looked at the clearing and muttered something in the ancient language of his people. Suddenly the air grew cold and still, fog crept along the ground into the clearing. A darkness so deep and oppressive that the fires didn't seem bright or warm anymore fell on the clearing.

While Syaoran did this Senka got the men to start moaning and calling out things like "get out". The spell seemed to affect their voices as well, making them sound more ghostly and distant.

Senka created a ball of pail light, the only thing that pierced the darkness. With intense concentration he shaped it into a beautiful woman. He sent the image into the clearing and began making new ones.

The evil soldiers were now cowering in fear as the "ghosts" entered the clearing. They passed through obstacles as if they weren't there and noticed no one. Some were beautiful like the woman, others mournful mothers and children and some were soldiers trapped in the grotesque images of their deaths.

---

The evil forces didn't sleep at all that night. All over the forest they were being terrified by different strange occurrences. They were unaware that all these strange things were being caused by their enemies.

About one or two hours of their tricks and the evil forces were so scared they couldn't have slept if they wanted to. So while the light and dark armies slept the evil armies sat in terror waiting anxiously for dawn.

**Well that's my new chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one so I would love to hear your feed back. Have you ever heard a guy manage to scream like a girl? Well I have and let me tell you it is the funniest thing in the world and guys try so hard to hide that little ability. So I had to have someone do it in my story.**

**The next chapter will be up soon. I'm in crunch time now and I want to finish this story before my move in date. Please review; I could really use the encouragement. Till next time ja ne.**

**Yooso**


	11. Marching to Battle

**Hello again! I'm being so good putting up this new chapter today but I felt so good after getting 3 new reviews. Looking at my stats just makes me smile; I'm up to 1164 hits! I'm also on 10 peoples favorites, none of them my friends, (those jerks won't read my story) and I'm on 8 peoples author alerts, also none of them my friends. My friends suck, I keep asking them to read and they just won't do it. I read all their stuff when they ask me to. Any way enough bitching it's time to start writing my next chapter. Thanks again to all those who reviewed! **

**I do not now nor have I ever owned Card Captor Sakura**

Of War & Prophesy

Marching to Battle

The soldiers were light hearted as they traveled through the forest for the eastern hills. The evil army's battalions were slowed down by exhaustion and the occasional traps and it was no longer necessary to follow them. The plan had worked beautifully and the soldiers, both light and dark, chatted merrily as they went although careful to keep their voices low incase they strayed too close to the paths.

Senka was almost skipping with excitement. "That was amazing! Did you see their faces when we came swinging down from the trees? Oh and the howling, I think most of them wanted to scream for their mothers when they heard you."

Syaoran smiled at the bouncy boy. His enthusiasm actually reminded him of himself after his first battle. "I think that what really got them jumpy was your scream. Which by the way, you scream like a girl."

Senka was about to go into one of his trade mark tantrums when he stopped. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Syaoran laughed long, loud and deep. It sounded oddly natural even though he hardly ever laughed. The sound was rich and deep, it was the laugh of a full grown man with a good sense of humor, and it was infectious.

Soon even Senka was laughing even though the joke was at his own expense.

---

They arrived at the hills that evening to find that a camp had already been set up. Fujitaka was in an argument with one of the dark generals. Before Syaoran could find out what was wrong Eriol ran up to him, his arm in Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo ran to give Senka a fierce hug. "Oh I'm so glad your ok! I was so worried."

Eriol smiled "See Tomoyo? I told you that as long as he was with Syaoran Senka would be fine."

Syaoran couldn't help but stare at the girl who was slowly suffocating Senka. "Tomoyo what are you doing here?"

She let go of Senka, who gratefully gasped for breath, and turned to Syaoran in a no nonsense fashion that didn't quite suit the slightly insane girl. "I have every right to be here. After all I am a healer."

A groan cam from Senka. "If you're a healer then why did you try to crack my ribs?"

Tomoyo ignored him. "Many of the women from the village are here to take care of the wounded."

Eriol explained to Syaoran. "Apparently it is tradition for some of the best healers to come to the battle field. Fujitaka is arguing with General Sou over where to put his healers. He wants them on that hill over there."

Syaoran looked at the tall hill. "But that is a great advantage point for archery."

"I know but it is one of the only places where the healers will be far enough away to not get hurt, and close enough to get the injured to it."

Syaoran saw the truth in Eriol's words and knew that Fujitaka would get what he wanted. "Still, it's a shame to loose such a good vantage point."

Senka walked toward the tents. "Well I'm bored, I'm going to get some food and find a good place to sleep."

Tomoyo followed. "I'll come with you and check out those ribs you've been complaining about."

---

About an hour later Touya and his group showed up. They looked a little worse for ware. Touya himself was sporting a clumsily tied bandage on his arm.

"What happened out there?" Syaoran asked.

"It wasn't too serious. Our group had the evil General in it and he managed to get his men under control in the ambush. Fortunately we didn't lose anyone."

"Touya!" Sakura came running up to her brother, Tomoyo trailing behind her.

"Sakura! How goes it on your end?" He gave her a hug.

"Fine; but you need to get to the infirmary. Did you even bother to clean your wound?"

"Sakura this is a war."

"Don't give me that. You and your men are going to the healers right now."

"All right already you little kaijuu."

"Sakura no kaijuu!"

As they all walked away Syaoran turned to Eriol. "What is Sakura doing here?"

"Syaoran she is the best healer in the light civilization."

"But she's a princess. A battle field is no place for someone like her."

"Apparently she didn't get that memo."

---

The infirmary was a tent placed on top of the large hill Fujitaka had fought for. It was full of busy women taking care of wounded soldiers and preparing more supplies for the upcoming battle.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura as she bandaged her brother's arm.

"Hello Syaoran how are you. I trust your group did better than my stupid brother's."

"I'm fine Sakura. And my group was no so unfortunate as to get the General's battalion. I must say that I'm surprised to see you here."

"Did you really think I was going to stay at home when I could contribute?"

"I suppose not. By the way have you seen Senka? I've been looking all over for that kid."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't."

Touya winced as she gave the bandage an extra sharp tug. "He wanders off from time to time. Don't worry he'll be back and loud as ever come tomorrow morning. Ow!" Sakura had given his bandage another sharp tug.

**Well that's it for this chapter. It's short I know but that is just how I write. Please review it makes me very happy and I update faster. **

**Till next time ja ne.**

**Yooso**


	12. Stuff of Legends

**Warning very short chapter! I know you want longer chapters but this is important. The story is almost over and I will soon be revealing my plot twist so humor me and read this baby chapter.**

**I do not now nor have I ever owned Card Captor Sakura.**

Of War & Prophesy

Stuff of Legends

The battle at the old fortress began late that night. Syaoran sat on a hill looking towards the sound of war. He was even tenser than he had been before the ambush as he thought of his people fighting without him.

Sakura saw him sitting apart from the others who either slept of ate. Curios of why he was being so reclusive she sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong Syaoran?"

He started at the sound of her voice. He had been so focused on the battle that he hadn't noticed her joining him. "No not really. It's just that I've never really sat out of a battle before. At least not since I was a little kid. I feel like I should be there helping."

Sakura smiled softly. "The best you can do is rest so that you are at your best tomorrow. Father says you will start at dawn. It is fortunate that they attacked now because we can use the sun as a weapon."

"But until then my people are stuck fighting in a crumbling fortress!"

"As are mine! You, like everyone else here, must follow orders and keep to your part in this war. You can't do everything."

Syaoran sighed, he knew Sakura was right but that didn't make it any easier. "I hate not being in control. Life would be so much easier if this whole war never happened."

"Don't say that. You should never wish that the happenings in your life never occurred, for they make you who you are. Because of this war we will be remembered. Stories will be told about you and everyone else in this war for years to come. Legends are borne in times of strife not peace."

Syaoran glanced up at the beautiful girl beside him. "You seem so sure of everything. How can you be so optimistic?"

"I'm not. I'm terrified of what might happen tomorrow, but it doesn't help anything to be negative. If a person believes that he can win and puts his whole heart into that belief he will probably succeed."

Syaoran laughed softly at her naïve statement. "If only everything were that simple. When on the battlefield you don't think of such things, you just try to survive. If you're strong you live and if you're weak you die. Nothing changes that."

Sakura glared at him. "I beg to differ. A strong heart can push you further than any amount of muscle. When you are on the battle field does you heart not race? Don't you say to your self over and over that you will not die in this fight? What runs through your head when your life is on the line? Is it techniques and strategies, or loved ones and past experiences? All the training is a tool but your will is what keeps you alive. It may not be easy, but it is simple."

Syaoran watched her walk away. It struck him that she knew more about what went on in a person's heart during battle than any warrior he had met. She had never even seen a battle, and yet she understood it on its deepest level. "Perhaps she is less predictable than I thought."

**And that is the end of my little chapterlet. Believe it or not I almost doubled the length for you all with added detail. Send me reviews please as this is the last chance you will get to guess my plot twist. It will be revealed in my next chapter _Final Battle._ I'll get to it as soon as I can. Remember, reviews motivate me. Ja ne.**

**Yooso**


	13. Final Battle

**It's hard to believe that I am almost done with this story. I really hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I suppose it is time for me to give up my coveted plot twist.**

**I do not nor will I ever own Card Captor Sakura.**

Of War & Prophesy

Final Battle

The sun was just beginning to rise when the soldiers formed ranks. Mist clung to the ground and dew soaked through pant legs in the pale grey light. Senka had reappeared just as Touya said he would and stood next to Syaoran.

You sure like to cut it close before a battle. Where were you last night?"

Senka turned to him, his usually bright and energetic green eyes dull. "It doesn't matter where I was as long as I'm here now."

The change in the boy was amazing, he was cold and serious. His face seemed as cold as stone with out the usual bright smile. The emotions that had constantly flickered across his face, making him more animated than anyone else, were gone leaving an empty shell behind. It was unnerving.

"What is wrong with you Senka? Since when are you Mr. Cold Shoulder?"

"This is how you act all the time. Emotions get in the way in battle."

"What idiot told you that? It's important to keep yourself under control, but emotion is what gives a fighter strength. And I am not that bad."

Senka smiled mischievously. "Yes, you are."

"If I were that bad then I wouldn't be showing my irritation with you right now."

"All right, all right. You're not as bad as when you first showed up here. Geese you don't have to get so steamed."

"I can't help it with you around."

---

Syaoran could feel his blood rushing with adrenaline as the army reached the top of the hill that over looked the battle. The fortress was still holding up to the evil attack.

Fujitaka turned to the army. "Today we end this era of war! As the sun rises in the morning sky so let your hearts and courage rise! This is the day where we make the future; this is the day we fight!"

The army let out a yell that rang across the valley below. The evil army turned to see the enemy that had snuck up on them. The General quickly reformed his troops as he saw the horrible position he was in. To the front lay the fortress and behind him was the forest. On his left ran the Great River and the right held the large army in the hills. His only choice was to attack them head on. "Charge!"

As the horde of warriors ran toward them a few men flinched. "Hold your ground!" yelled Fujitaka.

The gap between the armies was closing swiftly. Many members of the Dark army began to move forward to meet the charge. "Steady!" called Fujitaka.

Suddenly arrows rained down upon the Evil army. Syaoran looked at the healer's hill in shock to find the large group of women firing arrows at the enemy with deadly accuracy.

"Now CHARGE!"

Fujitaka's timing was perfect. As they began to dash down the hill the sun broke over its edge blinding the enemy.

Syaoran felt the familiar rush of battle take him. His amber eyes had a film of red over them as the blood wrath took him. He fought like ten men, the man from training was gone, on the battle field his power was unmatched.

Senka's heart pounded loudly in his ears as he fought. The war was much more terrible than he could have ever imagined. He saw Syaoran beside him taking down every man in his path, all rationality lost, a true berserker.

He felt the adrenalin pulse through him as the rush took over. He stopped thinking about the lives he was taking. All that mattered was survival. His family, his people, as long as it helped them he would kill as many as it took.

The Evil army didn't stand a chance. The sun shone piercingly in their eyes blinding them. They were tired from the disastrous journey through the forest, and then the battle at the fort. They fell like leaves before the ferocious and energetic attack launched by the combined armies of Light and Dark.

Senka and Syaoran were separated in the madness of battle. Senka could see the evil General; the man was cutting down everyone that came near him. Rage consumed him and he charged at the large man with a yell.

The clang of steel against steel was loud and harsh. Senka felt the tremors run through his hands and arms making him want to drop the sword, but he held on. The man's dark eyes board into him as they separated to continue the fight. Senka no longer heard the shouts around him as he matched his blade against the General's.

---

Syaoran couldn't remember when he had lost his sword, nor did he care. He ducked under spears and sword blades to slice at his enemies with his favorite dagger, and threw balls of wild dark energy at groups of opponents. It got to the point that people refused to go any where near him. His chest heaved as he took in the carnage around him. His sharp eyes caught a glimpse of movement on his left and he turned to see Senka fighting the General.

The boy's stamina was failing him and his sword strokes were getting slower and slower. With a roar the bear like General brought his sword crashing down on Senka's. The vibrations were so intense that the boy was forced to drop his sword. He stumbled and tripped over a dead body. His hat fell off and, caught by the wind, was blown over to Syaoran's feet.

The General walked over to his fallen opponent lifting the young warrior by the now exposed auburn hair. He let out a cold laugh as he lifted his sword to chop off Senka's head.

Time seemed to freeze for Syaoran. He saw the blade flashing in the sun and those emerald green eyes close in anticipation. He did not notice when he began to run or when he ceased being human. All he knew was his paws landing on the General's chest knocking him from his feet. The snarl that erupted from his muzzle could chill the blood of the bravest of men.

He felt a sharp pain in his side but he was too angry to pay attention to it. He ripped at the man with tooth and claw, clamping his jaws onto the man's throat. He held until the General's final shuddering breath. He lifted his bloody muzzle and howled his victory to the sky.

As his eyes returned to his broken victim, his human mind regained control over his animal body and instincts. The large wolf began to tremble violently in shock and his human shape returned.

He wiped the blood from his mouth with desperate energy, and began to scramble away from the body. The deep cut in his side, courtesy of the General's sword, sent pain lancing through his body bringing him down to the ground shrieking in agony.

"Syaoran!" a voice screamed. It seemed so far away but he knew it all too well.

His eyes locked with the emerald green orbs of the one he had fought so hard to protect. What he saw was too shocking for his shaken mind to handle. "Sakura?"

The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him was her smiling face. Her green eyes sparkling with tears, and auburn hair shining in the sunlight. She was covered in blood and dirt, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

**That's it no more typing. I have finally given up my precious plot twist and now I must mourn the loss of that precious secret. Enjoys being thoroughly over dramatic.**

**Congratulations to Moonspell the only reviewer to guess my plot twist. Great Job you get a gold star for proving that great minds think alike! **

**For those of you who didn't see that coming try rereading my story and you will see all of the blatant clues I left behind. Some times the best hiding places are in plane sight.**

**Tune in for my next chapter _The Missing Pieces _and see if my story ends with a wedding or a funeral. After all I never said this was a happy story. Please send me reviews I want to know how my plot twist affected everyone. Ja ne!**

**Yooso**


	14. The Missing Pieces

**Well it's been fun but I suppose I have strung you all along for long enough. It is time for me to give up the last of my story. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. Please enjoy the last bits of my creativity.**

**I do not now nor have I ever owned Card Captor Sakura.**

Of War & Prophesy

The Missing Pieces

When Syaoran's eyes opened it was to see white canvas above him. For a moment he lay there embracing the quiet and warmth, then the memories came flooding back.

First came the image of the Evil General lying below him on the ground, blood oozing from his tattered throat. He felt the bile rising as his stomach churned. He had done that, literally ripped a man to shreds with his bare teeth. He wanted to pass out again, just to fade into darkness for the light was cold and ruthless.

Then he saw green. The most fantastic shade of emerald green he had ever seen. They were Senka's eyes, but they were also Sakura's. He jolted out of his dream like state when an image of Senka without his hat floated into his mind. "It was Sakura!" He bolted straight into a sitting position. That was a mistake as the wound in his side sent shocks of horrendous pain through his body. He yelped in agony.

The flap of his tent was pulled aside revealing Sakura in a plain white linen dress. "Syaoran you're awake! You shouldn't be sitting up like that yet, your wound isn't healed."

"I noticed. How long was I out and where are we?"

"You've been asleep for two days. We are still in the eastern hills because some people were injured too badly to be moved. The Evil army was soundly defeated after you killed the General. Touya and Eriol are leading the bulk of our army to flush out the remainder of the Evil scum. Victory is complete."

"Sakura… what I saw before I passed out, that wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me, right?"

She sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "No. I've been Senka all along." She noticed the fresh blood on his bandages. "Now look what you've done sitting up so fast, you've reopened your wound."

She scooted over to pull off the bandages and tend to his wound, but he refused to lift his arms. "Why did you disguise yourself?"

"Syaoran lift up your arms."

"No."

"Lift up your arms you stupid jackass!"

"Not until you tell me why."

"Fine bleed to death, see if I care."

"Works for me, my death will be on your head."

Silence filled the tent as the two glared at each other. Sakura glanced at the blood staining his bandages. "Fine, if you lift your arms I'll explain everything."

A smirk spread across his face. "I knew you'd see it my way." He lifted his arms and she quickly went to work mending the ugly gash in his side.

"You see, all the women in our culture learn how to fight, mainly specializing in archery as you saw the other day. But I showed great skill in combat from a very young age so my training was extended. Soon I became the most skilled warrior in our army. When you and your people came my father decided that I would be more accepted as a boy, thus Senka was born."

Syaoran winced as a needle bit into his skin.

"Stop squirming, you need stitches."

"Sorry. So if you were both people then why were the personalities so different?"

"That was a stroke of brilliance on my part, even if I do say so myself. You see I split my personality into two extremes. The girly side I kept for Sakura, I had to be extra proper all the time which drove me crazy. Then I used all my energy and frustration in Senka, plus all the coarse language and behavior I've learned over the years."

Her fast and practiced hands began wrapping a fresh bandage around his waist. He sat perfectly still thinking about Sakura and Senka as the same person. It was strange to think that the obnoxious little warrior and the beautiful composed princess were the same person. All that time spent complaining about the two and wishing they met at a happy median.

"I'm sorry I lied to you like that. But I had no choice. Anyway you won't have to deal with me anymore. The prophesies must be wrong because you didn't like the warrior or the Lady of Light." She began to secure his bandage.

Suddenly it dawned on him. Senka and the princess were the two extremes of her personality; Sakura did indeed sit right in the middle. With movements too swift for Sakura he grabbed her hand keeping it at his side. He could feel her muscles tense she was so close.

He turned so that his amber eyes locked with emerald green. "It is true I didn't care for them alone, but Sakura I like." His lips brushed against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and Sakura felt herself melt into it. When he pulled away she sat there stunned for and instant, then as her senses returned she began to blush. With a small squeak she pushed him away and ran from the tent, her heart pounding.

---

A few days later found Syaoran sitting in his own tent, on a bed of dark green pillows, watching the sun set. Sakura entered the black tent with a very business type air, doing her best to hide her light blush.

"Hello Sakura, what brings you here?"

"It is time to remove your stitches."

"Very well." One quick move and his loose shirt was on the floor revealing the finely chiseled muscles of his chest. Sakura's blush was bright and plain but she went to work with the calm objectiveness of a doctor.

When she finished she watched him run his fingers along the scar. "How does it feel Syaoran?"

"Fine thank you, I'm lucky to have such a skilled healer."

"Thank you for the complement, but I should go now."

As she turned to leave Syaoran stood and grabbed her hand. "Why leave so soon Sakura?"

Her cheeks were flaming by now as she pulled to get away. A smirk spread across his face at her attempts to get away. He gave her arm a quick tug and she found herself against his chest, captivated by his burning amber eyes.

"The light may give you strength, but at night I'm in charge." His lips crashed against hers. This was not the soft sweet kiss from the day before; it was strong, passionate and demanding. Sakura felt herself surrender to his solid strength and power. In that kiss she gave herself to the darkness as he reveled in her light.

---

Wedding bells peeled through the air. Everyone clapped and cheered as the happy couple stood side by side gazing lovingly into each others eyes. Sakura and Syaoran had never been so happy for Eriol and Tomoyo.

The four friends sat at a table together during the wedding feast. Tomoyo giggled as Eriol kissed her cheek. "You know you two should start thinking about getting married."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other nervously. Syaoran cleared his throat. "I don't think we're quite ready for that. Umm… I need to go check on something."

"I'll go with you." Tomoyo and Eriol watched the two leave with knowing expressions.

The two ran through the sunny forest laughing. Syaoran grabbed Sakura around the waist pulling her down to the ground. "Hey let me go!"

"Not until I get a kiss."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, but he didn't let her go. "Hey you promised to let me go!"

"Who promised? I never promised to let my princess go."

That remark earned him a rather painful punch on the arm. "You asshole, I am your equal not yours!"

He laughed. "I know and I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him for real this time. "Thank you, but I'm still not letting you go."

"Syaoran!"

---

Of course the two eventually married and ruled for a long time over their now joined races. Peace came to the land at last as light and dark existed in harmony. Hopefully such a time of war and strife will not come again, but that would be unrealistic.

Just as light cannot exist without darkness, good cannot exist without evil. The balance is fragile and will one day be upset again as history is forgotten. But that is another story.

Fin

**Thank you so much to all of my readers, and especially my reviewers. As all good things come to an end so dose my story. For those of you who have been wondering when Sakura and Syaoran would notice each other you now have your answer. **

**For those of you who where expecting the wedding to be Sakura and Syaoran's I hope you enjoyed my little twist. I need one more little deception before packing up my story and hitting the road.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, because I sure did. Please let me know if I managed to entertain you. All it takes is pressing that little review button. **

**Now for the last time ja ne.**

**Yooso **


End file.
